


ARTST-266-01-Body and Space

by Manickmondays



Series: you may be good looking, but you're not a piece of art [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's late. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ARTST-266-01-Body and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTKuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/gifts).



  


Well, he was going to be late to class again. The movie in Intro to Cinema had run much too long, he had left his art supplies back in his room and to top it all off he had a screaming headache threatening to debilitate him. So things were going great. Gavin was in a full sprint in a desperate attempt to at least beat the professor, who usually had a smoke break before class. By the time Gavin made it to the door of the art building he was wheezing and drawing the attention of the bored art students shuffling out of class. Which reminded him that the only time he ever saw that class was when he was hopelessly late, as in the professor was there and droning on about form and color or some such nonsense. Gavin had taken this class in the hopes that leaning to how to compose art would help him compose shots.  
  
It hadn’t.  
  
He punched angrily at the button to the elevator, willing it to go faster. He huffed angrily and wished he had had a smoke break himself, even though he had never touched a cigarette in is life. He needed something to prepare himself for this class and the teacher’s disapproving stare when he stumbled into the class late. The elevator dinged, announcing its untimely arrival, and as Gavin stepped in and jabbed at the floor button, began its painfully slow descent. His mind started racing about what he was going to have to face when he got to class. The model was going to be startled by him coming in, meaning that she was going to have to readjust herself and she was going to be mad at him the whole time and nothing was worse than an angry model who then contorted herself to make only your job harder and.  
  
Oh.  
  
That wasn’t a female model. That was a decidedly male model. A male model with stunning blue eyes and honey golden hair and- shit. Everyone was staring at him, including the dour old professor, who did not seem pleased with him gawking at the model instead of already being in class when it started. He silently took a seat as removed from the gaze of his professor as possible, which just so happened to be right in front of the model. Gavin tried to slide his supplies out of his bag as quietly as he could, but as per his luck today, his pencil bag exploded as viscerally as possible, sending pencils skittering across the floor. He was scrambling to pick them up when he noticed the model’s mouth had twitched, like he was trying to suppress a laugh.  
This really wasn’t his day.  
  
Gavin sighed quietly and tried to lose himself in drawing, which normally he had trouble doing but normally Adonis himself was not posing in front of him. He found himself locking eyes with the model often, feeling his face become a brighter shade of red each time. The class was over before he knew it and he had made embarrassingly little progress. What progress he had made was…. embarrassing to say the least. There was no overall form, just tiny bits of the model’s body Gavin was most drawn to. Which just so happened to be lovingly rendered bits of torso, arm, and seven different iterations of the model’s face. The model had disappeared as Gavin was ashamedly shuffling through his drawings, trying to hide them from the professor as much as possible. A shadow silently fell over his easel and he tensed, waiting for the criticism from the professor.  
  
“I’m not in this class, but I think the assignment was to draw **all** of me.” Gavin stumbled off of the stool to face the voice behind him, knocking a few sheets of paper off the easel. He decided to ignore them and smile awkwardly, maybe his clumsiness was endearing somehow. A few moments went by, the now clothed model and Gavin staring in silence, before Gavin decided introducing himself was probably the correct thing to do in this social situation.  
  
“I’m, uh. I’m Gavin.” He stuck a hand out and gave his best attempt at a casual grin.  
  
“Ryan.” The model- Ryan’s- handshake was firm but his hands were delicate and Gavin couldn’t believe he was in love with this man’s _hands_. He felt a little better now that he knew the model’s name and he wasn’t some sort of nameless god that somehow descended from the heavens and landed his perfect self in Gavin’s art class.  
  
“How did you end up modeling for this class? I mean, most of the models are in the art program and that’s how they find out about it in the first place. But I know I’ve never seen you around the art building.”  
  
“Well, you’re right, I’m not usually in the building. I’m a computer science major. My ex-girlfriend is taking a lot of sculpture classes and let me know about the modeling.” A small smile graced Ryan’s lips. “It pays well and computer science isn’t exactly the cheapest major.” Ryan turned his attention to the drawings still remaining on Gavin’s easel. “Do you mind if I take a look?”  
  
“Oh- nuh- ah, go ahead.” Gavin stammered out pitifully. He had done nothing but make a complete ass of himself from the second he stepped into the room, a room that contained probably the most attractive man he had ever met who wasn’t even interested in him if he had an ex- _girlfriend_. He was head over heels without a chance of redemption. He figured he’d just cancel his plans to play some Mario Party with his friends, go get smashed and find a cute boy with golden honey hair and blue eyes who he actually had a chance with. And in time he would get over his crush and fall in, and then back out of love with another guy who would be a great friend and nothing more. Like usual.  
  
“These are… really good. I mean, I can tell this is me which is nothing short of impressive considering it’s my shoulder and nothing else. But you’re not in the art program either are you?”  
  
“How did you-“  
  
“I saw the Cinema Studies textbook fall out of your bag. That and not a whole lot of other people on campus fit the description of ‘British exchange student studying slow-motion photography’. Like 2,000 people go here, you kind of stand out. I have a friend who might have helped you out with some software once and he mentioned you. Anyways, you can have these back. I was just… curious.”  
  
“No problem. I was just glad you weren’t the-” That couldn’t be his number. No way was that his number. No bloody way was that his number with an adorable ‘Call me!!’ underneath it.  
  
“You alright there? Did you suddenly lose control of your jaw muscles?”  
  
“You said you- I don’t get it- wot-“ He really didn’t get it. Ryan had said _girl_ friend, hadn’t he?  
  
“Do those symbols confuse you? Don’t tell me you guys use Roman numerals in England or something.” Ryan chuckled at the sight of the utterly baffled Brit.  
  
“Girlfriend. You said you had a girlfriend, er, ex-girlfriend. But here I am with your number on my drawing and-” Gavin visibly deflated with a sigh, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“You do know it’s completely possible to like men _and_ women right?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, of course I knew. It just caught me by surprise is all.” Gavin had been confused enough when at the tender age of 16 he had realized that girls weren’t really his thing and having come from a fairly sheltered home, had no idea what to make of that.  
  
“Mmhm, ok well, since you seem pretty flummoxed I’ll do the hard part. Tomorrow, at 8pm, meet me in front of Senior Hall. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it matters to anyone, Ryan and Gavin are technically at Depauw University. Remember to rate the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe if you want to see more fics like this. You can find me on tumblr at [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/).


End file.
